Feel a Lullaby
by Nonite-chan
Summary: Bajo la lluvia, Hiei llora por aquel que ama, aquel que ha muerto esta noche… Pero una luz le dará esperanza: una luz de nombre Kurama. Mi primer songfic. HieiXKurama


Título: Feel a Lullaby

Parejas: Hiei/Kurama

Warnings:Yaoi

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo ya debe saberlo porque lo ponen en todos los fics... Pero lo repetiré de cualquier forma: nada es mío, ni los personajes ni la canción (bua... ;), pero el fic sí me pertenece.

Nota antes de empezar: Hola a todos! Me llamo Nonite-chan (o Nonite Felan) y este es el primer songfic que hago (por favor: piedad ;)... Mmm... Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir... ¡Ah! Eso y que quería dedicárselo (costumbre: cosa que hago , cosa que dedico) a una de mis cuatro escritoras favoritas: Yersi Fanel (eh, je, je, je, je... Sip, a ver si te gusta... oo ¡Por favor no me mates si no! O por lo menos no dejes de escribir fics, porque soy adicta a ellos¨ U)

Bueno... Después de tanto... Va el fic.

FEEL A LULLABY

BY: NONITE FELAN

_THE SNOW IN THE AIR…_

"Siento que aún estás aquí… conmigo… abrazándome en la oscuridad de esta noche, llenándome con esa luz de tus ojos, que tanto me hechizaban."

…_TO SING ME A LULLABY…_

"Casi… puedo sentirte, besando mis labios o cantando esa triste canción en susurros, mientras yo te amaba…"

…_MY WINTER, COME HITHER TO ME_

"¡PERO NO ES ASÍ¡MALDICIÓN¿POR QUÉ? …¿Por qué te fuiste… Kurama… por qué…?"

_THE DARK NIGHTS TO COME…_

"Y ahora… estoy solo, como antes… �¿LO VES¡Estoy SOLO¿PARA QUÉ…¿Para qué me amaste entonces… sabiendo que te matarían algún día…? …Sabiendo que te matarían hoy… esta noche…"

…_SO, KISS ME FOR GOOD-BY…_

"Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de ti… un último beso… una última noche… un último ALGO… Pero no. No lo permitiste… ¿Por qué…¿Por qué no querías que sufriera por ti ¡Pues mira lo que has logrado!"

…_THE GRACE OF THE GODLAND IS NEAR TO YOU_

"Ya ahora de nuevo estoy solo, sintiendo este dolor acribillarme… perforar mi corazón hasta destrozarlo…"

Hiei abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas. Estaba lloviendo… Desde que él había muerto, estaba lloviendo… Hiei tenía el rostro completamente empapado y varios mechones mojados de su cabello caían sobre él… Aunque eso era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Ahora mismo, Hiei no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Kurama, ese hermoso kitsune que le había mostrado por primera vez lo que era el amor… siendo atravesado por cientos de flechas enemigas.

"Sólo porque no fui capaz de protegerte… ¡MALDICIÓN!"

Un nuevo sollozo rompió el sutil murmullo de la lluvia, de la noche… Un llanto, mitad de ira contra sí mismo, mitad de tristeza por la muerte de su amante… Esta vez más incontenible, más fuerte, más profundo y doloroso.

_SHOW ME THE FLOWERS INVISIBLE…_

"Hiei…"

"E-eres tú…"

"Sí… Y lamento mucho haberte herido… haberme ido…"

…_SING ME THE HYMNS INAUDIBLE…_

"¿Pero cómo¿Q-qué significa esto¿Qué es esa apariencia?"

"Son demasiadas preguntas" rió… como antes… como Hiei llevaba una eternidad deseando que lo hiciera… Y como antes… él también sonrió.

…_THE WIND IS MY VOICE…_

"Oh, Hiei, te amo¿lo sabes, verdad?"

"Kurama…" bajó la cabeza, tratando de contener algunas lágrimas "Sí, lo sé"

…_THE MOON IS MY HEART…_

"Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo… tan sólo… he venido a despedirme…"

"�¿D-despedirte!"

"Sí…" su rostro blanco, celestial y radiante, se ensombreció por unos segundos, dando la apariencia de lo que ya era: un alma en pena.

…_COME FIND ME, I'M ON EVERY HILLS AND FIELDS…_

"Pero por favor no llores, yo… no quiero… que el último recuerdo de ti sea de esta forma…"

"¡IDIOTA¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO LLORE! …Si no fuera por ti… Yo no…"

_I'M HERE… (SING FOR YOUR LOVE, GONE SO FAR IN THE PAST)…_

"Estoy solo, como antes lo estaba…" siguió en un susurro, sin evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo… Nunca lo hacía, al menos no frente a él y esta vez no sería excepción. "Sólo que antes no te conocía y antes no me importaba nada… Y ahora tampoco… Porque ya no puedo sentir mi corazón… o lo que sea que haya quedado de él… Y todo por ti… Por tu muerte, Kurama…" su voz sonó lúgubre y fría.

…_EVER YOU NEAR (PRAY FOR THE WORLD, THAT YOU MAY REST IN PEACE)_

"No digas eso… por favor…" musitó temblando, contagiado de la tristeza de su amante "porque eso sólo hará mi muerte más insoportable… para los dos"

Hiei le miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban más rojos que de costumbre… Ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar, estaba cansado de hacerlo.

_THE SNOW IN THE AIR…_

"Mira… Yo… Te dije que he venido a despedirme, pero tú bien lo sabes, esto no es para siempre… Nuestra despedida no es para siempre… Por eso… Yo…"

…_TO SING ME A LULLABY…_

"No quiero que sufras más… Quiero que seas feliz de nuevo…"

"Entonces quédate a mi lado" murmuró, casi en tono suplicante.

…_THE ANGEL OF REBIRTH IS HERE_

"No puedo… Yo… no puedo…" balbuceó nerviosamente.

"Entonces, moriré…" el espíritu de Kurama le miró lleno de terror. Hiei continuó pasivamente "Si tú no puedes quedarte conmigo, yo me quedaré contigo: yo moriré"

_SO LET ALL YOUR PAIN…_

"¡NO!" Contestó al instante, temblando de miedo y furia "¡No, Hiei! Si tú mueres, yo… No… ¡MI MUERTE HABRÁ SIDO EN VANO!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

…_SLEEP WITHIN THE HUSHA-BY…_

"Hiei… acaso… ¿acaso nadie te lo dijo?" Hiei negó con la cabeza, lentamente, en silencio. "Hiei, yo morí para salvarte"

"�¿QUÉ!"

…_THE GRACE OF THE GODLAND…_

"Sí… Te lo dije, Hiei, yo sabía que alguien moriría esa noche… Y se suponía que ese alguien eras tú… Y yo… simplemente no podía permitirlo… por eso… Hiei, debes vivir y ser feliz… por mí…"

"No…" su voz parecía más bien una súplica que una protesta.

…_GRACE OF THE GODLAND…_

"Hiei, prométeme que serás feliz, de cualquier forma, pase lo que pase…" Comenzaba a hablar seria y rápidamente, la hermosa alma que tenía frente a sí, sintiendo que el tiempo que le había sido concedido se estaba acabando.

…_GRACE OF THE GODLAND IS NEAR…_

"Pero…" comenzó a protestar en voz baja.

"Hiei, promételo" interrumpió en voz más suave, mientras se inclinaba para acercarse al koorime. "Sólo si lo haces, yo podré descansar en paz… Por favor…"

"Está bien" contestó de mala gana, justo antes de ser besado dulcemente, a modo de despedida, por el espíritu del kitsune.

…_SO CLOSE TO YOU_

"Adiós", dijeron ambos con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una herida en el corazón por cada letra pronunciada.

El alma de Kurama desapareció en un rayo de luz, dejando de nuevo solo a Hiei…

Solo con una esperanza que le iluminaba, igual que antes, la mirada.

"Te volveré a ver. Eso es lo único que te puedo prometer"

FIN

N/A: OK, lo admito: tal vez fue muy cursi, sin sentido y algo triste... Pero, bueno...

Yo sólo quería hacer un songfic con esa canción porque me encanta, y ya llebaba varios

días con esa idea en mente, y al fin lo hice, y me gustó y ya... Aunque... No tienen idea

de lo que me ha dolido matar a Kurama (¡es mi personaje favorito, lo amo¿cómo pude

hacerle eso!)

En fin... Para ustedes (que son quienes importan realmente) ¿qué tal ha quedado?

Ahora que es una suerte que fuera poniendo la letra de la canción para guiarme, porque

si no, me hubiera hecho una novela como en los demás fics que he escrito… -U

¡Ah, sí! Y la canción se llama "Lullaby" y es muy triste ;

En fin… Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y/o amenazas de muerte, reviews por fa

TIENEN TODA MI ATENCIÓN oo

Nos vemos después.

Ja ne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


End file.
